Language Barrier
by mikanlove
Summary: "Repeat that phrase to Takumi- he'll be very impressed." Tora said with a smirk. "Really?" she asked. "Really." he confirmed. .-/-. "You brought this upon yourself, Misaki," Takumi whispered huskily, before crushing his lips against hers for another time. (One shot!)


**Aha, another one shot! Yay! I have two more I started writing, they'll both be uploaded by Sunday (or hopefully earlier). I know I haven't been updating my other stories in a bit, just feeling a little uninspired. Hope these one shots can make up for it?**

 ** _Italics = English_**

* * *

 _"How...are...you...?"_ came a strained voice from our favorite raven haired girl. She was now twenty-three years old, and happily married to the love of her life, Usui Takumi.

 _"I...came...to see you..."_ she spoke once again as if in a trance, when in reality, she was actually staring at a TV screen.

Misaki was currently trying to learn English to impress her husband- who has been very busy lately. She also figured it could come in handy one day if they visited Britain, so either way, it was a win-win situation.

 _"Oh, did you?"_ the woman on the TV purred seductively, cupping the man's cheek in her hand. Misaki was so engrossed in their words, she hardly noticed the intimacy.

 _"Oh...one two?_ " Misaki tried to repeat, frowning as she felt something was off about the sentence.

Sighing in frustration, the girl grabbed the TV remote and pressed the power button on it. Takumi was going to be home in about an hour, and she wanted to surprise him with the skills she'd tried to learn today, yet she decided she might have to save it for some other time based off the progress she was making so far.

Misaki grabbed her phone and quickly tapped one of her contacts. Within a couple rings, they picked up.

"Tora Igrarashi, how may I help you," he greeted. Misaki growled at him.

"You know who it is," she said sharply. He laughed on the other line.

"Indeed I do, Misaki," he replied. There was a slight shifting sound, before he spoke once again. "So, I don't believe you called me for nothing. You also sound pretty pissed."

"Damn right I'm pissed," she frowned. "This movie didn't teach me anything at all!" she sighed, exasperated. Tora raised an eyebrow at that, though she couldn't see it since they were on the phone.

"How far in did you get?" he inquired. Misaki flopped on the couch and knitted her eyebrows together at the strange question.

"I dunno. I got lost after a while. Couldn't understand what they were saying," she mumbled in response. Tora chuckled.

"Lovely." he responded sarcastically, making sure she couldn't hear the smirk in his voice. "You wanna impress Takumi, right?" he questioned.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, sitting up abruptly on the couch. Tora's smirk widened.

"I'm going to tell you something- you must repeat it to him," he instructed. Misaki sighed in frustration.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for your games-"

"I'm not fooling around," Tora cut her off, before continuing what he was saying before. "Anyway, only the most important nobles know this phrase."

"Really?"

"Really," he said firmly. "Takumi will be very impressed." he coaxed.

"Tell me," Misaki practically gasped in excitement. Tora, on the other hand, was holding in his laughter to the best of his ability.

"Repeat after me," he told her. _"I love you, Master. Please make me yours,"_ he said in the most serious tone he could muster up.

 _"Uhh... I love you, Madam, please give me yours?"_ she attempted. Tora bit his tongue to keep himself from bursting out into laughter.

"Not that far off," he encouraged her. _"Try it again. 'I love you, Master. Please make me yours,'"_ he repeated for her shamelessly. It was silent for a few seconds, which he assumed was her trying to remember the words, before she spoke.

 _"I...love you, Master. Please make me yours?"_ she tried again. Tora's lips curled into an evil grin.

"Perfect. Now just say that to Takumi and I promise he'll be impressed," Tora said.

"Tora! Get over here," came a voice in the background. Misaki assumed it was his wife, Chiyo. She smiled at the memory of when she and Chiyo met- and how sincere the girl's feelings were towards Tora. There really was no better woman for him.

Forgetting to ask something, Misaki quickly jerked up.

"Ah! Excuse me, Tora," she called.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"TORA HURRY!" she could hear Chiyo scream. She never yelled unless she was really angry.

"Wait- what does it-"

"I'll call you back," Tora said quickly, hanging up on her with a 'beep'. Sighing, Misaki threw her phone onto some empty space on the couch beside her.

"What does it mean...?" she wondered to herself. "Whatever. I just need Takumi to be surprised." she said firmly to herself.

And so, for the next hour, Misaki occupied herself with trying to remember the phrase Tora had told her.

* * *

"Takumi! Welcome home!" she greeted, jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck. He chuckled at her gesture and planted a kiss on her forehead in return.

"You're in a good mood today," he observed. "Something happen?" he asked, pulling on his tie to loosen it.

"Not really," she shrugged casually, standing aside and watching him get settled in.

"Alright," he responded, running a hand through his messy blonde hair. "I'm sorry I've been so busy, Misaki." he apologized. Misaki shook her head.

"Don't be sorry. You're the CEO of Walker Corps- of course you'd be busy," she laughed. Noticing the guilty expression on his face, she decided to try and cheer him up. "Let's watch a movie," she suggested.

"A movie?" he asked, an eyebrow raised suspiciously. "You hate movies." he plainly stated, unbuttoning a few buttons on his shirt. Misaki gulped at the sight of his partially bare chest.

"I-I found one I wanted to watch," she replied, hesitantly lifting up a plastic case with a label that said something in English she couldn't understand. He smiled at her shyness.

"Alright, we'll watch it," he replied. "I'm going to go take a shower." he informed, patting her head as he walked by her. Misaki nodded in agreement.

"I'll get it set up," she offered, making her way towards the TV, and picking up the remote. She decided they would watch the movie Tora gave her, since maybe it'd put an English-y atmosphere around them, in which she could impress him with what she learned today.

* * *

"So, what are we watching?" Takumi asked, taking a seat on one end of the couch, Misaki on the other. She pointed at the case in which the disc used to sit in. He read it silently and nodded his head.

"What does it say?" she inquired, leaning over to get a better look at it. Takumi gave her an amused look before chuckling.

"You bought it without knowing what it says?" he mused. Misaki blushed at her little knowledge.

"I-I didn't buy it..." she muttered. However, Takumi heard what she said and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Where'd you get it, then?" he asked, genuinely curious. Misaki studied his face, wondering if he'd get jealous that she met with Tora today.

"Uh, a friend," she replied hesitantly. This didn't go unnoticed by her observant husband.

"Which friend?" he questioned further. Misaki averted her gaze from his and instead stared at a wall.

"The one you don't like," she said. Takumi's eyes narrowed. Misaki stiffened visibly.

"You met with Tora today?" he asked. She simply nodded in response. No words were exchanged after that. His eyes were fixated on the TV that they hadn't even bothered to turn on yet, while Misaki sat there, studying his behavior. Seeing that he wasn't going to say anything anytime soon, she let out a sigh.

Now staring at the huge gap on the couch between her and her husband, she began to wonder if he was mad at her. I mean, she was an adult, right? She could go where she wanted without her husband's permission- after all, she met with Tora just to make Takumi happy...

"Come here," his voice sounded loud in the silent room. Misaki's eyes snapped up to look at him. His eyes were now on her, his arms extended out as if to envelope her in a hug.

Feeling a bit scared at his sudden mood change, she scooted over a couple feet, still leaving room between the two of them on the large couch. She was certainly surprised when Takumi grabbed her arm and yanked her toward him.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded as he wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug, though she was actually really in his embrace right now.

"I'm jealous," he pouted childishly. Misaki blushed.

"Tora's married," she reminded him. Takumi raised an eyebrow.

"But he used to like you."

"Again, he's married."

"What if his feelings didn't change? After all, his marriage with Chiyo was arranged," Takumi pointed out.

"Yes, but he really does love Chiyo. It's obvious," she argued. Takumi leaned over and nuzzled his face in her raven hair.

"I know...I just don't like you hanging around other men," he said. Misaki's lips curled into a smile at his words.

"I love you," she told him. He kissed her on the cheek tenderly.

"I love you too."

* * *

In the end, they never ended up watching the movie. They were enjoying each other's presence far too much and forgot about it.

Misaki was currently standing in front of Takumi's study, debating whether or not she should disturb him or not. She really wanted to see his reaction to the "rare phrase that only the most important nobles learned".

Takumi was a very important person, right? Being the CEO of Walker Corps was huge deal. Maybe he could tell her what it means.

Giving the door a few loud knocks, she waited nervously for his reply.

"Come in," he called. She turned the doorknob and pushed the door open wide enough for her to walk in.

"Hi," she greeted. He turned around in his swivel chair.

"Hello, my dear wife," he responded. "Do you need something?" he asked. She clasped her hands together between her back.

"Um, yeah," she said nervously. "I-I heard this thing earlier..." she said, playing with her fingers.

"What thing?" he inquired. She inhaled sharply, before telling him what Tora had instructed her to say earlier.

Clearing her throat, she repeated the words as she remembered.

 _"I love you, Master. Please make me yours,"_ she said in almost flawless English, making sure every word was pronounced properly. Takumi immediately erupted into a coughing fit, choking on his own spit at what she just said. "A-Are you okay?"

"Misaki," he managed to say between coughs. "Where did you hear that?" he asked. She froze for a moment, wondering if she should tell him that Tora taught her. Deciding against it, she made up the latest excuse ever.

"Uh, I forgot," she lied so very smoothly. "Maybe it was in the movie? I watched some of it before you came home." she suggested. Takumi rose an eyebrow at that.

"What kind of damned movie did that pervert lend you..." he muttered under his breath. Misaki was confused as she heard his murmuring. Was he making fun of her pronunciation?

"What? What's wrong?" she inquired. He glanced up at her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Say it again, Misaki." he demanded. Misaki's amber eyes narrowed. So he was making fun of how she said it.

 _"I love you, Master. Please make me yours,"_ she repeated, teeth gritted in annoyance.

The annoyance was soon replaced by shock as she felt her back coming in contact with the wall- not all that gently, may I add.

"What are you d- mmph!" she was cut off by the blonde pressing his soft lips against hers. Her eyes widened for a second, before she melted against him and closed her eyes, giving in. The kiss was a hungry one, and she knew very well that pushing him off wouldn't work. Not that she wasn't enjoying this just as much as him.

Misaki responded to the kiss, surprising even herself. His mouth was warm, the feeling of his lips caressing hers causing a warm sensation in her stomach. She was honestly afraid he'd be able hear how fast her heart was beating- he'd surely tease her about it later.

He was the first to break the kiss, but only for a couple of seconds.

"You brought this upon yourself, Misaki," he whispered huskily, before crushing his lips against hers for another time. Misaki moaned as she felt his tongue run along her bottom lip, and instinctively, she opened her mouth for him.

He smirked against her lips, obviously pleased with her response, as he deepened the kiss.

Misaki's knees felt weak, and as his tongue entered her mouth, her knees buckled. She would've hit the floor, but an arm swiftly made its way around her waist, pressing her body against his to keep her up.

Misaki honestly didn't want to even imagine how red her face was right now. The lack of air wasn't helping the color of her face, either.

She squeezed his upper arm to signal him that she needed to breathe. He pulled his lips away from hers, before studying her beet red face. His lips were curved into a sideways smile, as he watched her gasp for air like a fish out of water.

"H-How are you...not...out of breath..." she panted, staring at her husband in disbelief. He chuckled at that. He was breathing more heavily than usual, but certainly wasn't on the brink of fainting from air deprivation like her.

"I'm an alien, remember?" he teased, leaning forward and planting a small kiss on the corner of her lip. She rolled her eyes, still panting for air. He smirked. "Misaki."

"W-What?" she asked, still embarrassed at the fact that their bodies were pressed together.

 _"I love you too, my maid. You're mine and only mine alone."_

* * *

 **I'm trying to get better at writing kissing scenes XD If you have any tips to help me improve on writing them, please do share! :)**

 **Hope you enjoyed it~**


End file.
